Judging A Book By Its Cover
by Smayrie
Summary: Why doesn't Logan like the new boy James when everyone else seems to be charmed by him. Find out in this story about friendship and not being superficial... Please read and review, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**This Fic. was initially inspired by KoganWorldwide's "Love will find a way" but don't worry KWW, I didn't steal any ideas except for the Logan-James bromance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC!**

As the new boy walked in, the class was sudenly very quiet, everyone acknowledged his presence for about five seconds before returning the usual act of noise making and texting before Mr. Mathews, the English teacher who was always late would walk in.

'Hey Logan, Carlos, why don't we go and say hi to the new boy?' Kendall asked his friend and his cousin. 'I don't know Kendall, he looks like a snub,' Logan said as he studied the new boy who had now gotten a seat and was trying to blend in by taking out his phone and seemingly texting someone. 'Come on you guys, you can never really know till you try,' Kendall said, 'I don't know Kendall, I think I'm with Logan on this one,' Carlos said. 'Fine, but I'm still going to try,' Kendall said as he stood up and aproached the new boy.

Not much to Logan's surprise, Kendall had already started a conversation with the new boy, Kendall had always seemed to be a people's person which bugged Logan since he was the direct opposite of that. His thoughts were soon interupted by the chatting girls sitting behind him. They were talking about the new boy and how hot he was, then suddenly, they started arguing about who was going to ask him out first. He had always wandered why girls could be so shallow at times and this often made him feel better about himself whenever he thought about why he had never had a girlfriend before.

Kendall walked back to his seat and said to Logan and Carlos 'his name is James Diamond and he just moved into Minnesota from New York with his mom.' Logan wandered why Kendall was smiling, this 'James' didn't sound like good news to him, infact he hoped that he wouldn't have to see this James for the rest of the day.

Logan's wish was slowly coming true, he didn't see James after English class. But during Launch time, Kendall spotted James and yelled out to him to come and join him, Carlos and Logan on their launch table. 'Do you have to be so nice to everybody? Logan asked. 'Do you have to be so grumpy?' Kendall asked Logan. 'Guys, guys, let's just try to be nice to the new guy,' Carlos chipped in, 'thank you Carlos, that's just what I wanted to say,' Kendall said.

'Hey, Kendall,' James said as he sat down beside Carlos. 'Hey James, I'm Carlos and I'm Kendall's cousin,' Carlos said, giving James a warm handshake. There was suddenly a deep silence that Logan knew he was supposed to fill but he didn't till Kendall gave him a gentle nudge. 'Oh hey James, I'm Logan and you're going to love this school, girls are going to throw themselves at you and then you'll become popular and then you'll be trying to frustrate the likes of me and I am so outta of here!' Logan said as he stood up and stormed out of the launch room.

'Okay, can you give me three decent reasons why you don't like him?' Kendall asked. School had been over since half an hour ago and he had finally convinced Logan to come to his house. 'Oh, I can think up more than three thousand reasons why I will never like him,' Logan replied bitterly.

'I hope this has nothing to do with Tucker and Tyler,' Kendall said.

'Actually, it has everything to do with them,' Logan replied remembering the two boys who had tortured his life throughout grade school. Finally, in Middle School he met Kendall who stood up for him and then immediately became his best friend. Luckily for him, the twins Tucker and Tyler had moved away when Logan had entered High School but the scar of their bullying had lingered on. Logan now hated every popular guy and even the girls and always felt extremely insecure and paranoid around them. He also didn't like making new friends but when Carlos, Kendall's cousin got transferred to their School, Logan had to accept him as a friend.

'You don't even know James, he might be nothing like them,' Kendall said reassuringly.

'I don't want to know him, you and Carlos are just being too optimistic and stupid to see what he's really like,' Logan concluded.

Kendall was about to say something when his mom walked into his room without knocking. 'Sorry, if I'm interupting something boys,' she said apologetically, 'I just got a call from my old High School friend who just moved in from New York with her son and I want to go to her house, so I need you to watch Katie till I get back.' 'Ah! Mom, does this friend of yours have a son named James?' Kendall asked. 'Well yes, how did you know?' 'He was the new boy at school today,' 'oh really? But you still have to stay and watch your sister.' 'Mom, please let me come with you, we can drop Katie at Meaghan's house, please,' 'fine, just get dressed, we're leaving in ten minutes,' Kendall's mom said as she walked out of the room and shut the door.

'Logan, you have to come with me so you can know James a little better and maybe stop hating him so much,' Kendall said. Logan tried to make a choice. Even if Kendall was annoyingly optimistic all the time, Logan still liked to trust his instincts and so he agreed.

After dropping Katie at her friend's house. Kendall's mom started the drive to James house which ended up having a walkable distance from Kendall's house. When they arrived, Kendall and Logan noticed that it was not just a house, it was a Mansion.

**SO HOW IS THE STORY SO FAR? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter, I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who added this story to his or her Story Alert Subscription, I am so flattered. I'm so sorry I can't thank each of you personally but that would take a while.**

'Jenifer Knight, I can not believe this,' a woman with brown curly hair and a scary shade of blue eyes said as she walked up to Kendall's mom and hugged her. Kendall, his mom and Logan had waiting for about ten minutes outside the Mansion. The Butler, a bald old man with a rather thick British accent, had told them the "lady" of the house, presumably James' mom, wanted to see them outside.

'I'm so sorry I left you outside for so long, I wanted to put my finishing touches to the Living room before any guests could see it,' James mom said apologetically.

'Don't worry, I was not at all bothered,' Kendall's mom said truthfully, 'anyway, this is my son Kendall and his friend Logan and they're here to see James,' Kendall's mom said, pushing Kendall and Logan forward, 'hi,' the two boys said, not knowing what else to say.

'Oh hello, James isn't at home right now, he went to the hospital to visit his childhood friend Camille Roberts, the poor thing has been sick with a fever for days,' James' mom said. Logan was not all surprised to know that James was affiliated with Camille Roberts, this just proved, without doubt, that he was bad news. Camille Roberts was the High School nightmare, what with her flowing hair and expensive clothes. She always made everyone feel like trash around her and for some reason, he seemed to be her major target as she had made it a habit to come over to his table at launch time and make fun of him together with her entourage, Jo Taylor and Stephanie King. He always hoped that she would to go back to New York where she had come from or better still die with that fever.

'So can we wait for him?' Kenddall asked. 'Of course you can, everybody please follow me,' James' mom said as she led them into the most beautiful and exquisite Living room in the world. It had a huge Chandalier hanging from the ceiling. Pictures and paintings were hanged on the wall and the room had the best furniture money could buy. The three stared in amazement before sitting down on the couch.

'So Jenifer, please tell me what you've been up to since after high school,' James mom asked after laying out orders to a maid who immediately returned with four glasses of Champagne and gave one to Kendall, his mom and Logan and finally, James' mom. The two were about to start up a conversation about their College days when James walked in.

'Kendall, how did you find my house?' James asked, his surprise and excitment shinning through his eyes. 'Oh James, this my high school buddie Jenifer Knight, her son Kendall and his friend Lo-Lo,' James mom said, 'its Logan actually,' Logan chipped in.

'You guys seriously have to come upstairs and check out my room,' James said sounding even more excited. 'Sure, let's go,' Kendall said, standing up and pulling Logan up with him.

The three boys walked up two flights of stairs before getting to a large corridor that seemed endless. There were mirrors on the walls that surrounded the corridor and James stopped at each one to either admire himself or straighten out his hair. It made Logan sick to realise that on top of everything, James was rather narcissistic.

'Where those this door lead,' Kendall asked, curiously stopping at a door. 'Oh just to my game room,' James replied, 'really? can we go in?' Kendall asked, 'of course,' James said as he opened the door which led to large room which was filled with Hockey sticks, basket balls, video games, Tenis rackets and so on. 'No way, you play Tenis, I play Tenis too,' Kendall said, 'not really, I'm not that good at it but I play Hockey really well, do you guys play hockey?' James asked, 'no, but I heard its really fun, can you teach me?' Kendall asked, 'of course James replied, 'hey Logan, do you want me to teach you hockey too?' 'no, I'm not into sports,' Logan said scowling and trying not to look impressed.

Twenty minutes later, a maid walked in and told Logan and Kendall that Kendall's mom was ready to leave. 'So you guys are coming over tomorow right?' James asked, 'Sure and can I bring my cousin Carlos?' Kendall asked, 'oh Carlos, he seems like a nice guy, sure he can come,' James said as they all walked down the stairs again. With each step, Logan realised that James wasn't just bad news because he was going to end up being a popular jerk, it was also because he was slowly stealing his best friend - Kendall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to everyone that added this story to his or her Favorites list, you guys are awesome!**

'I can't wait to go there today after school,' Carlos said feeling very excited, Kendall had been telling him all about everything he had seen and done in James' Mansion the day before. 'Oh Kendall, in your fairytale, you forgot to add that Prince James is very narcissistic,' Logan said. 'Um Logan, in English please,' Kendall said. 'Yeah and who the heck is Prince James?' Carlos asked.

'I mean that James Diamond is totally in love with himself and he's also friends with Camille Roberts,' Logan said. 'Oh this just keeps getting better,' Carlos said. 'Why are you still so excited?' Logan asked, 'don't you see, if we're friends with James, Camille will stop insulting us and we'll get some respect around here plus James can put in a word for me with Camille, she is so hot,' Carlos said smiling. 'She's a demon,' Logan said, 'yeah, a hot demon and I know you have a crush on her,' Carlos said, 'I do not -' Logan tried to say, 'yeah, yeah, yeah, say anything you want I'll just pretend I believe you,' Carlos said, taping Logan lightly on his shoulder.

It was true, Logan did have a crush on Camille but she would never like let alone date a guy like him and to top it all up, she had never treated him like a human being so he masked his attraction to her with repulsion, 'Talking about demons, look who the devil spit out of hell,' Kendall said. The other two boys turned to look at Camille Roberts as she walked into the class with her entourage right behind. She had slimmed down a bit due to the fever but she looked quite ravishing. .

'Okay, back to the things that actually matter,' Kendall said, 'Logan, are you coming with us to James house today?' 'No, I think I'll pass,' Logan said, 'so Carlos, that means its just the two of us,' Kendall said, 'Okay, I'll be at your house at four,' Carlos said. The rest of the day went on normally for the three boys although they didn't have any other classes together after the first period.

At launch time, James came to sit with them and so did Camille. 'James, why can't you come and sit with the populars instead of these two losers and that weirdo Logan?' Camille asked rolling her eyes. 'Because they happen to be my friends, real friends,' James said, 'whatever, but you're going to regret this, anyway see you later, she said as she stood up and left the table. 'Sorry about that, she can be nice,' James said apologetically, 'you guys are still coming over to my house this evening right?' 'absolutely,' Kendall and Carlos chorused. 'Guys, I think I just lost my appetite so I'll just be on my way now,' Logan said as he rushed out of the launch room.

After school, Logan was happy to return to the sanity of his home. He relaxed on his bed and thought about everything that had happened in School, James had turned down Camille's offer to come and sit with the populars. But Logan did not want to think of the possibilities of James just being a regular nice guy who could be a good friend. As far as James was around, he would always be threat to his friendship with Kendall. He kept on thinking till he drifted off into a very deep sleep.

The next day at school, Logan was rather surprised to see Carlos wearing a black plastic helmet. 'I am never taking this helmet off,' Carlos announced to Kendall and Logan, 'hockey is a very interesting game and it has inspired me to always wear a helmet for the rest of my life,' Carlos said. 'Let me guess, you guys played hockey all night long in James mansion,' Logan said, 'oh yeah!' Carlos and Kendall chorused, 'I know you're not into sports Logan but you have to play hockey, it is a very exciting game and James is an awesome teacher,' Kendall said. 'Anyway, you guys are still coming to my house for movie night tonight right?' Logan asked, 'I don't think I'll be able to come, my mom suggested family night tonight,' Carlos said. 'Kendall, you're coming right?' Logan asked, 'of course, nothing can stop me, I promise,' Kendall said, 'anyway, I gotta go, I have English class,' Carlos said as he left. 'I have Biology,' Kendall said, 'I have Maths,' Logan said as they all rushed off to their various classes when the bell rang.

'What do you mean you can't make it you promised!' Logan screamed over the phone.

'I know, this came up in short notice, I'm sorry,' Kendall said.

'You're blowing me off for some date with my archenenmy's goon, how did you imagine I would take it?'

'Okay, Jo is really nice when you get to know her and its a double date with James and Stephanie.'

He should have known James was behind this in one twisted way or another. 'Don't worry, Kendall, I completely understand.'

'So we're cool?'

'Totally.'

'You're the best Logan and I promise, I'll make it up to you on Saturday.'

'Bye.'

'Bye.'

Logan dropped his phone on his bed still angry, Kendall had never broken a promise before, and this was all James' fault!

'Honey, who were you yelling at?' Logan's mom, said as she entered his room. 'Nobody mom, now can I some privacy?' Logan replied. 'Logan its Friday night and you're sitting alone in your room, just tell me what's bugging you,' Logan's mom said as she sat on his bed. 'Movie night has been canceled because Carlos and his family are going bowling tonight and Kendall blew me off to go on a date with some girl.'

'I used to have friends that blew me off anytime, they had boyfriends and...' Logan was not at all in the mood to listen to one of his mom's stories and she seemed to have a lot of stories that corresponded with every single situation in life. Sometimes he felt as she was just lieing to make him feel better but he didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he always pretended as if he was listening.

'Logan, are you even listening to me?' His mom asked, 'of course I'm listening, friends that blow you off for guys, got it,' Logan replied. 'And don't forget, friendship is more important than a lot of things, even girls, I'm sure Kendall will realize that with time,' Logan's mom said as she left the room and shut the door.

His mom was right, friendship was much more important than a lot of things and he wasn't going to sit around and wait for Kendall to realize that or waorse still, keep ditching him for James, he had to do something and he knew exactly what he was going to do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has lots of surprises!**

It was Monday morning at last, Logan had spent the whole weekend planning on how to get James in trouble at school and probably expelled, when suddenly, early that Monday morning, a realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He had slowly and steadily become the jerk he so much believed that James would turn out to be. How could he have been planning something so terrible for someone who had done nothing wrong to him? He suddenly felt so ashamed of himself, he had been behaving so childish.

As he walked into school, Logan came in with a new mind, he would accept James as his friend just as he learned to accept Carlos as a friend. He soon spotted James at his locker and decided to go and talk to him but when he saw Camille walk up to James, he thought otherwise and walked away.

'James, this bromance thing you have with Kendall and his dorky friends has to stop,' Camille snapped.

'Listen, Camille, you don't have to pretend around me, I'm James, we've known each other since we were both toothless, what is it about them that you don't like especially Logan.'

'I don't really hate Kendall and Carlos, maybe I'm just bothered about how your friendship with them is affecting my social life and maybe I just think Logan is cute which is why I make fun of him so much.'

'Wait, you think Logan is cute, wow, you have a terrible way of showing it.'

'You know I'm the queen bee around here and it would be social suicide to date a guy like Logan.'

'So you're saying if I set up a secret date for you and Logan, you would totally show.'

'Yeah, I would totally show, thanks James you're the only person that ever gets me,' Camille said, hugging James.

'Well Princess Camille, your entourage awaits,' James said pointing to Jo and Stephanie.

'Bye James,' Camille said as she walked towards Jo and Stephanie.

'Bye Camille,' James said, he could not believe what Camille had just told him but he was glad all the same. For some reasons which he could not fully understand, Logan despised him. But one thing he had noticed since he came to this school was that practically every guy wanted to date Camille, so he assumed he would be doing Logan a huge favour.

His thoughts were soon interupted by the ringing bell, his first class for the day was Biology, he hoped that Logan would be in one of his classes. Coincidentally, Logan was not in any of his classes so he had to wait till launch time. During launch he strolled to the table which he, Kendall, Carlos and Logan always sat on, but he still didn't see Logan there.

'Guys, have you seen Logan?' James asked Kendall and Carlos when he had reached the table.

'Actually, I haven't seen him today,' Kendall said.

'Oh! He told me in Art Class that he would be spending Launch at the Chemistry Lab today,' Carlos said.

'I'm going to the Chemistry Lab I seriously have to tell him something,' James said as he rushed out of the launch room.

'Hmmm, James is so giddy to see Logan all of a sudden, should we be worried?' Kendall asked Carlos.

'Nawww, I think they'll be fine,' Carlod replied.

'James finally got to the Chemistry Lab were he saw Logan wearing his Lab coat, his hand gloves and holding up two beakers of chemicals. 'James, what are you doing here?' Logan asked, obviously very surprised.

'Logan I have to tell you what my bestfriend just told me,' James said.

'Oh, your best friend,' Logan muttered to himself, thinking James was reffering to Kendall.

'You know Camille, she likes you and she would like to go out on a date with you,' James said.

'Me? ... And Camille? ... On a date?' Logan stuttered. He was so surprised and shocked that he didn't even notice when the two beakers in his hand fell into the huge bowl infront of him. When the contents of the two beakers mixed, the result was an explosion. Smoke covered everywhere and the beakers were destroyed. 'What just happened?' James asked. 'James, teachers will be coming here in like ten seconds, we have to get out of here now!' Logan said, coughing violently. The two boys ran hysterically ran out of the Chemistry Lab and stood in the hallway to inhale some fresh air. Soon enough, they started to hear footsteps, so they dashed into the Boys' bathroom and shut the door.

'Okay, we are going to get caught and then expelled and then I won't get to be a doctor!' Logan screamed.

'If you keep screaming like that, that's when we're going to get caught so just relax. I'm sure if we lay low for a while, it will all just blow off,' James said.

'Blow off?' Logan said laughing but still panicking, 'you don't know our principal, the man's a maniac, this will never blow off!'

'Okay so, we'll just not tell anyone about this till we figure out something better to do,' James said.

'Right, so what do we do now?' Logan asked.

'Right now, you have to get rid of that Lab coat so we can get out of here and act natural,' James said.

As the two boys walked out of the bathroom, they could hear the principal's voice blaring through the Intercom. 'During Launch Time some idiot went to play in the Chemistry Lab and if that DOG does not come clean by tomorrow and I find out who it is by myself then that idiot will be EXPELLED!'

Even when the Principal stopped talking, his voice still rang through Logan's ears, he did not want to get expelled!


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to the final chapter of this awesome Fic!**

Logan had terrible nightmares that night with each leading to the next. There was one thing that always happened in all his nightmares, he always ended up expelled and James always stood by laughing at him.

The next morning, Logan was totally worn out due to the restlessness of the previous night. His mother tried to find out what was wrong with him but he didn't give her any clues. He rushed off to School after a quick breakfast, he was rather unsure of what he was going to do when he got to School. Surprisingly enough the first person Logan spotted in School was James, so he quickly walked up to him.

'James about what happened yesterday -' Logan tried to say.

'Yeah, about that, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I'm going to go to the Principal's office after my first class today and tell him that I did it,' James said, cutting Logan short.

'But you can't take the blame, I mean, their going to kick you out of School!'

'Well I'm certain that they won't, you need a flawless record much more than I do and I'm probably going to drop out of School and become a Pop Star.'

'I know but still -'

'Don't worry about me Logan, like I said, I did a lot of thinking and I know exactly what I'm doing,' James said and walked away.

Logan felt utterly speechless, he knew that he was supposed to be happy that James was so willing to take the blame. He would not have to worry about getting exelled, but somehow he felt guilty and he terribly needed someone to talk to. He was so relieved when he heard Kendall and Carlos shout his name.

'What's been happening to you, you've been like invisible since yesterdday,' Kendall said.

'I have to tell you guys something,' Logan said suddenly whispering.

'Sure, but why are you whispering?' Carlos asked.

'I wrecked the Chemistry Lab,' Logan said.

'You what?' Kendall and Carlos asked at the same time.

'It was an acccident ... James came in and told me about my date with Camille and I was holding chemicals and there was an explosion and -'Logan trailed off.

'Wait let me get this straight, you have a date with Camille?' Carlos asked in astonishment.

'That's not the point, the point is that James wants to take the blame and I feel guilty and I don't know what to do,' Logan said.

'Okay so, you feel terrible about James taking the blame, why don't you take the blame?' Kendall asked.

'Well because ... I ... I don't know, its really complicated,' Logan said as he heard the bell ring for first period.

'It might be complicated but its still your choice so just do whatever you feel is right and I trust that you'll make the right choice coz you're smart that way,' Kendall said.

'Thanks Kendall, even if that's not exactly what I wanted to hear,' Logan said.

'I still can't believe you have a date with Camille,' Carlos said.

'Anyway, I gotta go,' Kendall said, walking away. Logan and Carlos had their first class, which was English, together. Throughout the class, Logan kept on brooding about what Kendall had said and finally he made up his mind, he would own up before James did.

But at the end of the class, Logan felt quite daunted, he had to re-convince himself to do what he had to do. When he got to the Principal's office, James was already there but that still didn't stop him from saying what he had come to say.

'Principal Rocque, I wrecked the Chemistry Lab yesterday and James is just trying to cover for me.'

'No, Logan is here to cover for me.'

'No, James is here to cover for me.'

'No -'

'SILENCE!' The Principal bellowed, 'since nobody is really ready to own up, both of you DOGS get your parents here at four o'clock sharp this evening!'

* * *

><p>'At four o'clock sharp, Logan and his mom were seated in the principal's office, there was a deafening silence as they patiently awaited the arrival of James and his mom. It had not at all been easy for Logan to tell his mom about the appointment in the Principal's office but when he eventually did, she completely understood and didn't yell at him at all. His father was too busy to come to the Principal's office, so only his mother came.<p>

Finally, James and his mom arrived, the two boys were told to wait outside while the Principal spoke to their moms. 'James I'm sorry, about everything,' Logan said, 'its not entirely your fault, If I hadn't told you about Camille, maybe you wouldn't have spilled the chemicals,' James said.

'No, its not just that, its everythibg, since you arrived here, I've been horrible to you but yet you still tried ti take the blame for me, why?

'Well its because, back in New york, I had lots of friends, we all used to go parties together and get in trouble and do all sorts of crazy and fun stuff together, but they were not real friends. Here in Minnesota, I've met real friends, Kendall and Carlos and if I want to be their friend, I have to be yours first. Plus, when you and Camille start dating, you'll practically become family and family has to watch out for family,' James said.

'I guess I never saw things like that, so are we cool?' Logan asked, stretching out his hand to shake James' hand.

'Totally,' James said shaking Logan's hand.

Soon enough, the door to the Principal's office opened as the two moms walked out. 'Both of you better be thankful to Principal Rocque, neither of you is getting expelled,' Logan's mom said. 'But before you start celebrating, you're both getting detension for the rest of the semester,' James' mom said.

'I can live with that,' James said.

'I can learn to live with that,' Logan said.

'Come on Logan, let's go home,' Logan's mom said.

'Don't worry mom, I'll come home later,' Logan said.

'Fine, but make sure you come home before your father does,' Logan's mom said, walking away.

'Mom, you don't have to stick around, I can come home on my own,' James said.

'Alright, just make sure you don't stay out too late,' James said as she left.

'So what do we do now?' Logan asked.

'Why don't we just walk ... and talk,' James said.

'So when's my date with Camille?' Logan asked.

'Why don't we go over to her house and find out,' James said.

'Yeah, we should and I think she would be pleasantly surprised,' Logan said.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Spooky things will happen to whomever reads this fic and does not review it...<strong>

**I'm just kidding, but seriously, leave a review and tell me about your most favourite part of the story and your best moment in the story. And remember NEVER JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER! Always try to get to know people first before you assume that they're horrible.**

**THANK YOU!**


End file.
